fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Galactic Conflict Planets
Zirreo Planet Name: Zirreo. Resources: Diamond, gold, zinc, uranium, mercury. Population: 1 Billion. Terrain: Mostly flat. High mountains. Brief History: Currently ruled by Suraizero, but originally ruled by Zirreons. Originally inhabited by Zirreons, Bakugan came to help out shape the planet physically and politically. The people and Bakugan are strong and friendly but will fight when needed. Once signed a treaty with Hikage to rule the galaxy together, Hikage broke the treaty and now both planets are now at war. Military Power: The military is strong and strategic. But the weakness is there is not many military forces. Hikage Planet Name: Hikage (Japanese for Shade) Resources: Uranium, Mercury, copper, coal, wood, steel, water. Population: 510 million. Terrain: Mostly high mountains. Brief History: Ruled by Ibis Gaia. The people and the Bakugan there are cruel and nasty. The Bakugan are very strong. Once signed a peace treaty to rule the galaxy with Zirreo, they broke the treaty because, they wanted to rule by themselves. Now both planets are at war. Military Power: The military is strong and high in numbers. The weakness is they are not very strategic. Trekkit Planet: Name: Trekkit Resources: Adegan Crystals, Durasteel, Chemicals, Crops Population: 10 billion Terrain: The entire planet, save the oceans, is covered by vast, walled, cities. Brief History: The planet used to be a lush oasis. But the industrial age came and ruined the planet. However, due to recent advances in technology, the Humans living inhabiting the planet are starting to restore the enviroment. This planet is the Captial of the Rose Federation. Military Power: Vast Naval and Land reserves. They tend to spread out their troops too much. Shili Planet Name: Shili Resources: Iron, gold, steel, copper, wood, battle animals known as Akul (they are similiar to Earth's wolves but much more bulkier and faster, they are battle-ready. Population: 2.5 Billion Terrain: Nearly earthlike (mountains, savannahs, plains, seas, (rain)forests, valleys) Brief History: The people of this planet are known as Togruta, they are peaceful people and are usually always prepared for action, though they have not had much trouble in the past Military Power: Several forces are strong, namely their land forces, however, their Air and Navy forces are average in strength and are not their strongest point. Kyori Name: Kyori Resources: Wood, steel, magic-infused plants such as beans, and sacred grass, electric chargers and fuses Population: 1 Billion Terrain: Mountainous Brief History: They have been attacked many times, but due to the power of the magic essence of their planet, they are still alive. The species there are known as "Joumagi". Most of them are shamans who specialize in magic. They are not the most friendly people as they have been attacked many times. Military Power (If any): They specialize in air and land forces with land forces being their strongest and air being somewhat weak Dreke Name: Dreke Resources: Weapons, Technology, Starships Population: 7.5 Billion Terrain: Heavily Forested Brief History: The heart and capital of the Dominis Empire. The Emperor, Vivtae, keeps himself sealed inside a temple, enacting his mental dominance over his Hands, or his personal hitmen. It is said being near him bends your will to his desires. The planet is going through it's industrial age, and the forests are starting to shrink. The enforcers of the military are known as Fear Lords. Military: It's Navy is the strongest, most advanced and disciplined in the Galaxy. However, it's over all military is full of deserters and deaths due to the of the strict chain of command killing anyone who so much as speaks back to an officer. Kazein Name: Kazein Resources: Amthyst, ruby, sapphire, electric fuses, trees, wood, mega-gliders (Hontorin-made giant "wings" that allow prolonged periods of "flying" equipped with shooters) Population:1 Billion Terrain: Grassy plains with mountains Brief History: The species are called the Windzel. They stern, firm-like people who do not take lightly to threats, they are ruled by King Utaruu and Lady Rozen Military Power (If any): They excell in air force greatly but have a major disadvantage in land forces Ramel Name: Ramel. Resources: Oil, Plasma, Digital Metal, Coal, Water, Digital Sand, Sun Energy, Sand, Digital Explosive. Population: 2 Billion. Terrain: Desert like, with sand storms everywhere. Brief History: The people on this planet have special eyesight that allows them to adapt and see through the sandstorm. They are cunning and their skin makes them blend with the sandstorm. They use this to their advantage, and can implement a sandstorm making device in their ships. The ones who train a lot can even manipulate sand and use it as a weapon. Military Power (If any): This race focuses on trade, but it also has a very strategic Military. It creates sandstorms on portions of a planet, then invades them and cuts off their resources. Ryoon Resources: Water, Sun, Dirt, Moon, Minerals, Metals, Trees, Grass, and many more plants Population: 5,000 - Each person is a "Humagon" Terrain: Covered in rain forest with a single and large ocean. It rains almost everyday and the moon is always out overnight. A large asteroid peaks out of the center of the ocean. Brief History: The Moon is said to be seeable every day, feeding strength to the folks of this planet. The strength of the folks living there is increased ten-fold when the moon is out. Powers to become Humagons didn't become until a large asteroid hit Ryoon. Category:Galactic Conflict Planets